


Red Hearts Beat True

by koganphrancis



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: (Mickey never went to prison), Canon Divergent, Fluffy Smut, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganphrancis/pseuds/koganphrancis
Summary: A little Valentine's Day tale to warm our hearts.





	Red Hearts Beat True

“Ian! You home yet?” Mickey called as he stomped excess snow off his boots before toeing them off in the entryway. He walked into the main part of the house just as Ian was coming out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair, another towel wrapped around his waist.

“Yeah, got home a little while ago,” Ian said with a welcoming smile.

“Got your pills,” Mickey said, awkwardly pulling the flat paper bag out of his coat pocket with his left hand. “You need ‘em?”

“Naw, I still had today covered, took the last set at Fiona’s with supper. I’ll need those starting tomorrow-thanks for picking them up. You eat?” Ian had gone to a pageant at Liam’s school and then over to his sister’s after his shift ended that afternoon.

Mickey tossed the bag onto the nearest table, the pills rattled inside. “I ate at work, Reggie got us Subway for inventory night.” Mickey had a job working at a hardware store, one of the few remaining family-owned places that hadn’t been driven out of business by a national chain. Nothing was automated and once a month all the employees had to do a physical inventory count of every single thing in the place-every last screw and nail got counted. Reggie, the owner, deemed the second Wednesday of the month the perfect day for the task. With everyone pitching in, it only took a few hours, and even though Mickey’s workday was usually seven to three (which not only coincided with Ian’s day shifts, it also let him out in time to pick up Yevgeny from preschool), he didn’t mind the one day a month he had to stay late. Svetlana would fill in for picking up Yev and keeping him with her overnight at the Balls’ on inventory days.

“I, uh, I got you something,” Mickey said, his voice quiet and maybe even a bit unsure.

“Okay?” Ian said with a soft laugh, wondering what was up with Mickey. It wasn’t like him to sound uncertain of anything, especially when they were alone.

“Here,” Mickey said, pulling his right hand out from behind his back and shoving a plastic Walgreens bag towards Ian.

“What’s this?”

“Open it and find out.” Some of Mickey’s uncertainness was melting away into impatience.

Ian stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a heart shaped box covered in red foil.

“Mickey…is this…a Valentine? We don’t do Valentines…”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it,” Mickey said, his voice going for dismissive this time. “It’s just-look, every store except the hardware store has had all this stuff out since Christmas, it feels like. I go to the liquor store: I see red, I go to the grocery store: I see red, I go to the convenience store for smokes, I see red. And tonight I was in line for ten minutes at the pharmacy and everywhere I look there’s red and hearts and lovey dovey shit…it made me think of you, all right?”

Ian broke into a big grin. “You looooove me,” he crooned. “You see red and think of my hair, and you see hearts and think of me-Ian and Mickey sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g.”

Mickey scoffed. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, but then locked eyes with Ian.

“I love it, Mickey, it’s sweet. Thank you for the candy. Aw, shit!”

“What?” Mickey said, instantly on alert for trouble.

“I didn’t do anything for you,” Ian said.

Mickey took a step towards him. “Didn’t do it to get anything back,” he said, and put his hands on Ian’s bare chest.

Ian sucked in his breath and pulled back. “Your hands are freezing!”

“You gonna quibble about that now?” Mickey said incredulously. “It’s February in Chicago, Ian, I can’t control the weather. What do you want me to do?”

“Wear gloves, maybe?” Ian said, exasperated.

“Why don’t you warm them up instead?” Mickey said in a low seductive voice, and put his hands together and brought them to his lips and blew on them before putting them on Ian’s shoulders to pull him into a kiss. At the last second Ian pulled away again. “What the fuck, Gallagher?”

“I just thought of something I could do…Don’t worry, I’ll get you warmed up. Just gimme five minutes-don’t come in till I tell you, okay?” Ian was already taking off towards the bedroom, the plastic bag and the heart shaped box still in his hands.

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime?” Mickey groused, not really expecting an answer.

“Strip down to your shorts,” Ian called back over his shoulder. “And remember-don’t come in till I call you!”

Ian slammed the bedroom door shut and missed out on whatever Mickey’s grumbles were saying.

After a few minutes, Ian called for Mickey.

Mickey opened the door to their room, more than half expecting to see Ian stretched out naked on the bed. To his disappointment Ian wasn’t, but the room didn’t look as he had expected either. Ian had thrown a red t-shirt over the bedside lamp and the whole room was enveloped in a pink glow. The blankets had been stripped off their double bed, and their biggest, fluffiest towel was laid out on the middle of it. In the air, Mickey could detect the scent of Bleu De Chanel. Ian must’ve squirted some of it around. Mandy had sent Mickey the bottle for Christmas (he was sure she had intended it for the douchebag she had been dating who had dumped her right before the holidays), but Ian didn’t like Mickey wearing cologne-he insisted Mickey’s own scent smelled better than anything any amount of money could buy in a bottle. If Ian got off on Irish Spring, and whatever industrial sized bottle of strawberry/peachy/coconutty shampoo they were working on from the dollar store on any given day, and tobacco residue, and maybe some beer or whiskey fumes, who was Mickey to argue?  

Mickey walked over to the hamper and threw his armful of clothes in there, then hung his belt on one of the nails next to the closet they had put there for that purpose. Finally he put his wallet and keys on top of the dresser across from the foot of the bed. He turned and looked at Ian.

“Well?” Ian asked.

“What’s the towel for?”

Ian rolled his eyes. Mickey and romance were going to have to be brought together by baby steps, he could see that clearly.

“You’ll find out. Lay down on it-face down,” Ian said.

“Straight to fuckin’, huh? I’m all right with that.”

“No!” Ian said quickly. “Leave your boxers on…for now.”

Mickey ran his thumb under his lower lip, but then walked to the side of the bed and did as Ian asked.

Ian climbed up on the bed after Mickey got himself settled, and straddled Mickey’s hips. Mickey heard a bottle pop open.

“What’s that?”

“That Skin So Soft stuff Svetlana left here for Yev’s baths,” Ian replied. Yevgeny’s skin was getting chafed when he was at outdoor recess at his preschool, so the pediatrician had suggested adding the liquid to his bathwater.

“What are you doing with it?” Mickey asked impatiently, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

“I’m warming it up a bit,” Ian said to his favorite bossy bottom.

“Good, I’m fuckin’ freezin’. Leaving me out there in nothing but my boxers…”

Ian placed his oiled-up hands on Mickey’s shoulders and slowly pulled them down his back, working his strong fingers into Mickey’s muscles.

“That feels pretty good,” Mickey said, in a much nicer tone of voice.

“Just relaaaaaax,” Ian said in a soothing tone, digging the heels of his hands into the small of Mickey’s back and working the oil in.

Mickey was getting more and more relaxed from Ian’s ministrations, Ian could feel the tension easing out of Mickey’s muscles. When he noticed Mickey’s breathing was getting slower and deeper, he knew he had to take action. He put his fingers under Mickey’s waistband and tugged the back of his boxers down, exposing his beautiful butt. Ian put his hands on the mounds of flesh and squeezed gently.

“No falling asleep on me or we won’t bang for a week,” Ian warned.

Mickey snorted into the pillow. “Like you could ever hold out that long.” Ian swatted Mickey’s butt with a resounding smack and Mickey just laughed again.

“Okay, lover boy, roll over,” Ian ordered.

Mickey did so and looked sleepily up into Ian’s eyes as Ian positioned himself over Mickey’s body. Ian let his legs settle into the mattress between Mickey’s and lowered his hips. Mickey smiled dreamily as the weight of Ian’s soft cock and balls rested against his own. Ian was holding himself up by his arms, but let his head sink down to meet Mickey’s lips in a kiss. It started out soft, but soon their tongues were lapping together and things heated up.

Ian pulled away from the kiss and Mickey tried to get his elbows under him to rise up and kiss Ian again. Ian gently pushed Mickey’s shoulder down.

“Nuh-uh, you stay put,” Ian insisted. He rubbed his hands on the towel Mickey was laying on, getting the Skin So Soft off his hands. Ian then reached to the bedside table and Mickey assumed he was going for the lube, but Ian let his hand flail around until he had popped the cover off the heart box. He put the candy on the bed next to him and picked up one of the pieces out of the box and proceeded to place it on Mickey’s chest-on his nipple, to be precise.

Mickey went to grab for the chocolate as he said, “What the fuck?”

Ian gently grabbed Mickey’s wrist and brought it to rest next to Mickey’s head on the pillow.

“You…stay…put,” Ian repeated, a teasing tone to his voice. He reached for Mickey’s other hand and put that on the pillow as well. “I put clean sheets on the bed and everything, you stay on them.” He raised his eyebrows at Mickey. Mickey had a thing about clean sheets. If they could afford the hit to the water bill, he’d wash them every day. But aside from the fact they couldn’t afford to run the washer that frequently, Ian also liked the sheets smelling like Mickey too, and they walked a fine line of letting the sheets stay on the bed just long enough to smell good, but not to topple over into an overripe smell from lingering sex scents. Mickey had to admit that when Ian had night shifts it was comforting to be able to smell Ian in the sheets and snuggle into his pillow too. They had just changed the sheets two days ago, so for Ian to put clean sheets on for tonight was an act of romance.

Mickey’s lips twitched, like he was going to say something but thought the better of it, and Ian knew he’d do as Ian wished. Ian returned his attention to the chocolate that Mickey had dislodged and returned it to the spot he wanted it. Mickey’s nipples had gotten hard and Ian was delighted that the nub acted like a little kickstand for the candy. He gently nibbled on Mickey’s other nipple before placing a chocolate there as well, and then he stuck one on Mickey’s belly button.

“Ian…” Mickey warned.

“Shhhh, they won’t be there long,” Ian promised, and licked his way up Mickey’s torso back to the first candy he had put on him. Ian picked the candy up gently with his teeth and brought his face down to Mickey’s so Mickey’s lips could go around the chocolate and meet his. Mickey rolled his eyes but complied, and then Ian bit down into the chocolate so half would be in Mickey’s mouth. The creamy center trickled into both their mouths as they kissed, and Mickey chuckled.

“Well _that_ seemed very familiar,” Mickey joked after they had broken apart to chew their candy and swallow.

Ian laughed and then leaned in so they could exchange chocolatey kisses for a few moments. Then Ian repeated the process with the next bon bon. This one had a raspberry flavored cream in it and they both enjoyed it-and the follow-up kisses-immensely.

Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s body to get to the piece of candy on his belly button. Since it had been sandwiched between their bodies, when Ian lifted it off Mickey with his mouth, a bit melted chocolate was left behind. Ian and Mickey shared the candy like they had the others-this one had lemon cream inside, but as soon as he had swallowed, Mickey started complaining.

“Ugh, now it’s all sticky and messy on my stomach,” he grumped.

“Quit your bitching, it was going to get sticky and messy anyway,” Ian said, giving Mickey’s lips one more kiss and then working his way down again. He lapped at the melted chocolate on, in, and around Mickey’s belly button, and then continued downwards, now pulling the front of Mickey’s boxers down. “Oh look! Another treat to lick…” Ian matched his actions to his words as Mickey rolled his eyes affectionately and finally took his hands off the pillow to sink them into Ian’s red hair.

Ian kept his lips on Mickey as he shifted his legs over to the side of Mickey’s and expertly pulled his boxers all the way off. Then Ian used one hand to stroke Mickey to hardness while his tongue and lips still worked the tip.

When Mickey was fully hard, Ian licked all the way from the base to the tip on the underside of his cock, and then put his mouth over it again and took him in deep, humming around it. Mickey tugged on Ian’s hair and said, “You keep that up and I’m not gonna last.”

Ian pulled off and looked up at Mickey. “You’d prefer to get off another way?” he panted.

“You went to all this trouble, making the room nice, I want you to enjoy it too.”

“I do enjoy it…”

“I want us to enjoy it at the same time,” Mickey interrupted. Ian smiled and as he scooted back off the bed to take his shorts off, Mickey found the lube on the bedside table and put it in Ian’s hand as he got back onto the bed and kissed him.

Ian lay on his side next to Mickey so Mickey could stroke him while he worked his lubed fingers into Mickey. Mickey’s hand pulled on the velvety warmth of Ian’s cock and as he got hard, Mickey used his thumb to rub over the slit on the head as his hand came to it on each stroke. They were looking into each other’s eyes and their breathing was getting heavier.

“I’m good, let’s go,” Mickey told Ian. Ian crashed his lips onto Mickey’s and maneuvered his body up over him. Mickey bent his knees and Ian put his arm under one of them to get the angle right as he slowly pushed into Mickey. Ian kissed Mickey softly as he gave Mickey time to adjust to being full, he nipped all around Mickey’s lips and chin, and their noses bumped softly. Mickey was kissing back and finally he muttered the magic word, “Move.”

Ian began thrusting in and out slowly, and as Mickey started rolling his hips into his, he picked up the pace. Soon he was pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Mickey, hitting his prostate and getting them both worked up. Mickey’s fingers were digging into the sides of Ian’s hips, trying to pull him even further in on each thrust.

“Yeah, right there, right there, right there,” Mickey chanted as Ian rocked into him with abandon. Ian reached between them to stroke Mickey’s throbbing cock and Mickey was feeling Ian’s heat inside and out. The sensations had him flying and his ass was clenching Ian and they both felt the tightness coiling in their stomachs, letting each man know he was close to his release.

“Come on, Mick, come for me,” Ian breathed out hotly against Mickey’s ear.

“Come with me.” That’s all it took, Ian was over the edge and spurting into Mickey just as Mickey was spilling over Ian’s hand. They rode out their orgasms together, saying each other’s names and various “I love yous” as long as they lasted.

Ian gently pulled out and nuzzled into Mickey’s shoulder as he laid out next to him. Mickey found Ian’s hand and kissed the back of it, then kissed Ian’s lips. They smiled exhaustedly at each other, their chests heaving, their hearts pounding.

Ian cradled Mickey’s head and stared into his blue eyes in the soft red light of their room.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said. “Thanks for the candy.”

Mickey smiled big. “Thank you for this romantic evening.” He raised his eyebrows slightly. “For something you put together last minute, it was pretty perfect.”

Ian blushed-Mickey could even see it in the already pinkish light of the room. Mickey put his arm around Ian’s waist and pulled him closer. “Surprised you didn’t put on some sappy romantic playlist,” he said, and then kissed Ian’s shoulder.

“Thought about it-but I like to hear you,” Ian said.

“Hear me?”

“Yeah.” Ian smiled at his thought. “All the little sighs and moans you make. The big ones too,” he added, “don’t get me wrong-but the quiet ones remind me of when we started and had to try to keep quiet. Back then I only knew how I was doing by those littlest of noises.”

Mickey scoffed. “You knew you were doing great, you never had to worry about that shit-I always got off, didn’t I?”

Ian laughed, it was such a lighthearted happy sound. He rolled over and reached with one of his long arms to pull the blankets back up onto the bed from where he’d left them on the floor.

“What are you doin’?” Mickey asked, as Ian settled the blankets over them. “I gotta get up, clean up…brush my teeth after all that candy.”

“The pieces were little,” Ian said, snuggling into Mickey.

“Yeah they were.”

“And we only had half each.”

“Yeah.”

“And we worked off all the calories already.”

“Yeah we did,” Mickey said, and Ian could hear the smile in his voice even though his eyes were closed.

“And there’s still more pieces to have later,” Ian yawned.

“Yeah, well, this time I’m putting them on you,” Mickey said in his “I’m not taking any bullshit” voice.

“Share and share alike, that’s fair,” Ian said, his voice drowsy and faint.

Mickey thought about trying to get out of the bed, but then decided if he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes he could clean up later. It was warm under the covers with Ian, and Ian had drifted off, no sense in disturbing him just now.

Mickey looked at Ian’s peaceful face in the dim pinkish light of their room. He looked over at the open box of candy and thought about where he’d put some pieces on Ian-maybe balance one on his nose like a seal? Using only his arm, he moved the box off the bed and put it back on the night stand. He got his arm back under the blanket and turned towards Ian and placed his hand lightly on the side of Ian’s face. Ian sighed happily in his sleep.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Mickey whispered as his eyes closed and he drifted off to dream about Ian’s red hair and sweet heart.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As my grandmother used to say, "Valentine's Day is for anal". I'm joking-a dude friend of a dude friend sent that as a Valentine message to him a few years ago and it's always stuck in my head.
> 
> I hope this little bit of fluff helps to make your Valentine's Day a little sweeter. And if you're not reading it on Valentine's Day, I hope it makes whatever day sweeter :) 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
